


There are apps for everything

by aythia



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:19:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aythia/pseuds/aythia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were a lot of things Jensen knew about his boyfriend; that he was a huge dork was one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There are apps for everything

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at http://aythia.livejournal.com/181462.html

  
~*~

 

There were a lot of things Jensen knew about his boyfriend; that he was a huge dork was one of them. It was hard to miss when he worked with Jared most of the day long and lived with him besides. The whole _Twitter_ thing just proved the 'dork' theory to Jensen; what was the reasoning behind something like that, anyway? They had insane fans, and Jensen didn't need his phone to show him just _how_ batshit they really were. But Jared? He loved it.

"Have you put that phone down at all today?" Jensen asked, looking over the edge of his script at where Jared's big fingers were working the small screen with surprising ease.

"Of course I have," Jared answered without looking up.

"Besides when you had lunch?" Jensen muttered under his breath.

Jared held out his phone then and it made the annoying fake camera sound he insisted on using. In the next second, the man was back to tapping the screen and Jensen had no doubt that a picture of his very own 'deer in the headlights' expression was about to be posted to Twitter.

"I think it's illegal to upload pictures of people against their will," Jensen commented dryly. "I should sue you."

"I just want to show off my boyfriend." Jared grinned and actually put the phone down, laying it face up on the coffee table.

Jensen snorted and sat beside Jared on the couch, resting his head against his boyfriend’s strong shoulder.

"They don't know I'm your boyfriend," he pointed out.

"Don't be stupid," Jared said derisively. "Just because we haven't said it doesn't mean they don't know. Dude, my profile picture on Twitter is _you_ ; could I be any more obvious?"

"Yeah, you’re not discreet," Jensen said with a laugh; he didn't mind. And if he had borrowed Jared's phone to check the fans’ reactions to the picture? Well, that was between him and the phone. Jared wrapped his arm around Jensen's shoulders and nudged the script in his hand.

"Do you know your lines?"

"Yeah." Jensen tossed the script down beside Jared's phone. "Besides, it's mostly just soulful looks in that scene; I can do those in my sleep."

"Good."

That was all the warning Jensen got before Jared had him pushed down, their lips pressed together and his wicked tongue prodding for access that Jensen was more then happy to grant. It was moments like this that made the long work hours worth it, that made living in a different country worth it; having Jared close, wrapped around him, trading kisses was perfection. Long make-out sessions on the couch were something they still did whenever they found time. Sometimes, when exhaustion got the better of them, it was _all_ they did, and Jensen knew that Jared loved it as much as he did. This time, though, he felt heat rising up in them both and the kisses turned wet and demanding, hands finding their way in under clothes.

"How do you want me?" Jensen groaned when Jared popped the top button on his jeans.

Jared suddenly went still above him, propping himself up with his hands on either side of Jensen's head and a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Hm... That’s a good question," he said slowly. "I mean, you fucked me here yesterday, and I made you ride me this morning."

Jensen gaped at his boyfriend who was _seriously_ considering what position they should fuck in like it was rocket science or something. He was just about to snap something when Jared, the damn bastard, rolled off and sat up.

"What?" Jensen gasped. "Why are you _stopping_?"

"Do you think our sex life is boring?" Jared asked with a small frown on his face. "I mean, we basically do the same stuff all the time."

"Because it’s _good_ stuff!" Jensen said, slightly desperate. "Awesome stuff! We should be doing it right now!"

He stared probingly at Jared; he was surprised he hadn't noticed his boyfriend being possessed by a demon. That was the only possible explanation for his pushing Jensen down on the couch, making him hard, and then not _doing_ anything about it.

"Christo," he said suspiciously.

"What?" Jared’s frown deepened. "Are you even listening here? I'm talking about sex. We should do stuff to...I dunno, shake it up?"

Jensen's mouth fell open again; he squeezed his eyes shut and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, not that it helped any. His cock was still rock hard in the confines of his jeans, and his boyfriend was still _thinking_ about fucking him instead of _actually_ fucking him.

"Jared, if you wanna add...whips, collars, and gags, can we talk about that later? Say...post orgasm?"

Jared, though, was reaching for his phone and tapping the screen again.

"What are you doing?" Jensen asked, even though he was sure he didn't want to know.

"I'm looking for new positions," Jared said distractedly. "There must be some, like...gay Kama Sutra or something out there."

Jensen stood up and walked towards the stairs, pressing the heel of his palm against the hard line of his cock.

"Hey Jared?" he called out, one foot on the bottom step.

"Yeah," Jared mumbled.

"I'll just go up to our bedroom and finger myself open; you’re more than welcome to join in, but if you don't want to, I'm sure I can find a toy to play with instead," he said flatly.

The sound of Jared’s phone dropping to the plush carpet made Jensen smirk briefly; he wasn't even halfway up the stairs before Jared caught up and slammed him against the wall, kissing him breathless and dragging him towards the bedroom. Jensen grinned; it wasn't that he disliked playing with himself or anything, but having Jared's hard body fuck him into the mattress was a lot more satisfying.

  
~*~

 

Something was up.

Jensen had no real idea what, but there was definitely something that kept Jared running back to his chair at every break to snatch up his phone.

"Could you be more Twitter-obsessed?" Jensen snorted when he finally sat down next to his boyfriend.

"Oh, honey, I'm only logging in to look at your pretty, pretty picture," Jared said with a leer.

Jensen didn't even bother to answer ; he was used to Jared running his mouth, after all, and it was second nature to ignore him. It was made a bit harder by the deep frown marring Jared's face, though, as his taps on the screen became angry jabs.

"Uh...Jared?" Jensen asked with an amused smile on his lips, but before he could say any more, they were being called back to resume filming. He shortly forgot all about his boyfriend’s obsessive relationship with his phone.

  
~*~

 

"Nah, he's attached to his phone," Jensen said, his own phone pressed between his cheek and shoulder. "I think they’re gonna merge into one being."

Chris laughed and Jensen could just imagine his friend leaning against a bar while his crew set up for the evening’s show.

"You don't understand it, but you will," Chris said confidently. "One day, I swear you’re gonna cave, and then you’ll be just as addicted to Twitter as he is."

"Won’t happen," Jensen scoffed. "Man, I love my fans and all, but there are limits. Besides, I'm not as much of an exhibitionist as Jared is."

"That's rich coming from a former model." Chris said. "You know there are loads of pictures of your twinky ass showing yourself up."

Jensen pulled two beers out of the fridge with one hand and grabbed his phone with the other.

"You're an ass. I'm hanging up on you. Right now."

"Awww, c'mon, Jenny."

"And my name isn't Jenny, you jerk."

"You love me, bitch."

Jensen groaned and rested his head on the cool door of the fridge, slowly counting down from ten.

"You did not just quote my own show to me. Bye, Chris."

His friend’s belly-deep laughter was cut off by Jensen ending the call; he left his phone on the counter to go in search of his boyfriend. It wasn't a big surprise that he found Jared on the couch with his phone in hand; what was surprising was the scowl on Jared's face.

"Did the phone offend you? Did it touch you in a bad place?" Jensen asked as he sat down and handed Jared a beer.

"You're funny," Jared muttered. "But no, it's this stupid app. I shouldn't have wasted my money on it.”

"App?" Jensen reached out to snatch the phone up.

He stared down at the screen for a moment before he burst out laughing so hard that Harley and Sadie scrambled to their feet.

"Gay Kama Sutra? Really? You're the biggest dork on the _planet_ ," he managed between giggles. "You bought an _app_ to help with our sex life?"

"Shuddup," Jared muttered, trying to get the phone back.

Jensen was off the couch in an instant; he opened the app to see what amazing things it suggested. Not that they _needed_ help with their sex life, thank you very much, but fresh ideas could never hurt, right? He quickly figured out why Jared was so frustrated with the app; it was utter rubbish.

"Jay, we do most of these things every weekend," he pointed out, opening the next one. "Hell, we do most of these during the week when we're almost too tired to fuck in the first place."

"Wow, you really are a fountain of understanding and support," Jared deadpanned. "Empathy, man, empathy."

Rolling his eyes, Jensen tossed the phone back to Jared, a grin still on his face.

"What's with all the Supernatural quotes today? Man, really, you thought your phone would improve our sex life? I love you, you fucking dork."

Still chuckling to himself, he wasn't prepared for Jared’s catlike grace closing the distance between them; before he could catch up, he found himself slammed against the wall.

"You're an ass," Jared said, but he was smiling wide. "I just wanted to...make things better."

"Jay, if our sex life gets any better, I won’t be able to walk for weeks, and neither will you," Jensen pointed out. "I'm pretty happy with the way it is right now."

Jared laughed and hid his face against Jensen's neck before his hands came down to cup Jensen's ass, easily lifting him off the ground. Jensen made a surprised huff and wrapped his legs around his boyfriend’s waist to keep from falling to the ground.

"Okay, so I won’t use the phone to improve our sex life," Jared said.

"I appreciate it," Jensen said with a nod.

"Maybe the Internet, though," Jared added. "I’ve heard that the Internet is for porn."

"So is our bed," Jensen shot back, rolling his hips.

Jared seemed to be on board with Jensen's overt suggestion; he took a firmer grip on Jensen and started walking towards the door. Normally, Jensen would have protested being carried around, but with Jared's hands clamped down on his ass, his brain's higher functions had more or less short circuited. Besides, once Jared was done, Jensen planned to show his boyfriend just how good their sex life could be; he was gonna fuck Jared until he screamed.

That could wait, though, Jensen decided. He was planning on so many orgasms that weekend that Twitter would be the _last_ thing on Jared’s mind.

  
~*~

  



End file.
